


Fort: #14

by Ignisentis



Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/pseuds/Ignisentis
Summary: After Bucky leaves for his therapy appointment, Steve builds him a blanket fort.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 32 Ways To Say I Love You [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602352
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	Fort: #14

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket. Fort.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” Bucky says, leaning down to kiss Steve on his way out the door. 

“See you, have fun,” Steve says reflexively, and because he knows it will make Bucky snort.

Bucky snorts, and Steve beams at him. “Yeah, therapy is always a bunch of laughs.”

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Steve shrugs.

Bucky snorts again. “I’m happy that you and Dr. Lin have such a good time talking about all your apparent non-issues, but Dr. Ortiz and I only get shitfaced every  _ other _ appointment, so.”

Steve laughs and makes a grabby hand at Bucky, who rolls his eyes but smiles and comes back over to give Steve another kiss, just like he wanted.

“Okay, now I really have to go or I’ll be late. Want me to pick up some food on my way back?”

“Yeah, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“What do you want?”

“Whatever is on the way that you feel like is good with me.”

“Okay. Bye.”

“Bye, sweetheart,” Steve says, watching as Bucky heads out the door to the waiting elevator. Steve waits about ten minutes before getting up and heading into their living area. For all his teasing, he knows therapy isn’t fun on the best of days, and Bucky has so many things he’s working through. Most days he comes back drained from his appointments, and he often just goes into their room and hides for a while. Not that Steve begrudges him that time, especially if it helps. But he feels like trying something different today.

He assesses the space and decides on a plan, then starts moving the furniture around. First he takes the coffee table and moves it to the other side of the room, and then he takes off all the cushions from the huge sectional and piles them on the floor in front of the fireplace to make a sort of giant mattress. He knows there are foam pillow mattress top things piled in a closet somewhere: neither he nor Bucky can sleep on anything that soft, so they’d been the first things to go when they’d settled in the Tower. They’ll be perfect for this, though, so Steve digs them out and finds some sheets fit over top. 

Next he grabs some blankets and pillows and sets them up on the giant floor mattress he’s made. It’s...well, it looks pretty darn cozy, if he does say so himself. Not quite done yet, though. He goes into the kitchen and gets six barstools from the island and brings them over, setting them on either side of the mattress, three on each side. Two comforters from the massive king-sized guest beds make a perfect roof with enough material to drape down either side to the floor. Steve leaves goes and gets the huge laptop Tony gave him and gets it all set up and plugged in so they don’t run out of batteries. He puts it at the closed end, then shimmies back out to see his handiwork.

It’s a goddamn blanket fort, all right. Steve wiggles a little excitedly and feels little bubbles rising in his chest. He really hopes Bucky likes it because now that it’s all done, Steve can’t wait to snuggle in and spend the rest of the day watching shows or movies together.

Which hopefully will be soon. Bucky has to be on his way back by now. Steve pulls out his phone and checks the time and — oh. Well, that didn’t take as long as he expected it to. He exhales heavily and tries to find something to do to kill some time until Bucky gets home.

The problem is nothing is holding his attention. He’s already gone for a run today and showered and everything, so he doesn’t feel like working out and getting all sweaty again. He tries to read a book, but everything is stupid and boring. He can’t sit and watch TV because he’s cannibalized the couch. He could dick around on his phone and play some games or scroll through Twitter or spend five minutes on each app before switching to the next one in a neverending, hyperactive loop.

Ugh, none of that sounds good, though. 

Instead, he calls Sam. “Hey, what’s up?” he asks when Sam picks up.

“Why are you calling me instead of texting?” Sam asks, immediately suspicious.

“Uh, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t give me that ‘old man, what is technology’ bullshit. You’re better at most shit than I am.”

“I mean, you know, I was just sitting around and was wondering what you were doing, and — “

“Is Bucky there?”

“What?”

“Is Bucky there?”

“No? What does that —”

“Oh, so you’re bored out of your mind because your boy is gone, and you can’t focus on anything because you’re excited about him coming home, so instead you decided to bother me,” Sam says, and Steve can hear the smile in his voice.

Damn, Sam’s good. “It’s therapy day, and I built him a blanket fort so we can snuggle and watch shows on my laptop when he gets back, and it didn’t take as long as I thought it would, so now I have all this free time, and I’m excited and nervous for him to see it, so yeah, I may be freaking out a little bit.”

“You two need to stop being so goddamn cute, you’re setting the bar way too high for the rest of us. All right, in that case, you want to hear about my date the other night?”

Steve perks up. “Yeah, how did it go?”

“Terrible. Well, not so bad at first, but halfway through the appetizer, she told me she didn’t think it was important to pay attention to politics —”

“What.”

“— Right? And then it went downhill from there. So listen to this…”

Steve settles in, laughing at Sam’s incredible retelling of his horrible date.

~~~

Steve feels settled by the time Bucky comes home with a giant bag of food. “Hey, I’m home,” he calls out. “I hope tacos are okay.”

Steve smiles and gets out of the chair he was sitting in, making his way to the kitchen to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Tacos are good, thanks,” he says. “Let’s eat, and then I have something I want to show you.”

Bucky stills, frowning a little. “Steve, I don’t know if I’m up for anything today. It was a tough session, and —”

“Just look, okay? If you don’t like it, you can go do whatever you need to.”

Bucky sighs but agrees anyway. They eat their tacos in silence, and Steve can tell Bucky is pretty unsure about what Steve wants to show him. Maybe this was a bad idea.

“Lead the way,” Bucky says after they’ve put away the leftovers and washed up.

“Just...it’s okay if you don’t like it, all right? No pressure, seriously.”

“Steve,” Bucky says sharply. “Just show me already.”

“Sorry. Okay, it’s in the living room.” Steve goes first, making a little ta-da gesture when he stops in front of their fort.

Bucky blinks and frowns a little before he figures out what it is. His face lights up as he turns to Steve. “Did you make a blanket fort?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles, bouncing up on the balls of his feet. “My laptop is all set up inside. I thought we could crawl in and watch shows all day.”

Bucky surges into him and kisses him hard on the mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Steve laughs when Bucky pulls away. 

“That’s a  _ hell _ yes, Steve. You built me a blanket fort! Get your ass in here and cuddle me already, damn it.”

Steve snorts and lets Bucky crawl in and get settled before he follows and obeys.

Once they’re both comfy under the covers, Bucky leans over and buries his face in Steve’s neck and just breathes for a little while. “Thank you,” he whispers into Steve’s neck. Steve bumps his cheek into the top of Bucky’s head. “You’re welcome,” he whispers back.


End file.
